conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ixanians
Ixanians (Xiani: , Xivonioki), also known as Homo saevus, are the citizens of the Honorable Union of Ixania and a major on Elysia. The country is only home to two major ethnic groups; the Xona, Xani, and Xino, all of whom identify themselves as Ixanian. They made it to Elsyia some one thousand years before the arrival of the rest of humanity. The Ixanians regard Elysia, or Kiron as they call it, as their world, and not that of their cousins. Ixanian culture is homogeneous across the lands and continents they rule and inhabit. Several millennia of cultural and technological development uninterrupted ensured that the Ixanian culture remained unchanged following the arrival of their human cousins from Earth after themselves. The Ixanians have a completely different view of evil, which played a vital role in their development as a cultural group. Because of the widespread refusal to adopt foreign cultural beliefs and values, such as their refusal to wear non-Ixanian clothing is one trademark they are known for, and Ixania remains the only nation on the planet where its populous have maintained all of their unique cultural traditions and practices in spite of war, famine, and civil war. Though they are despised abroad for their beliefs and religious practices. Ixanians can readily be found abroad, largely due given their powerful geopolitical location, as well as their people's prior inhabiting regions today. As a result, there are some 83.6 million Ixanians living outside of Ixanian territories, vigilantly holding onto their valued traditions as the rival governments attempt to stamp out their populations. It should be noted that this is one of the countless reasons Ixania has gone to war with their neighbors, aside for their religious differences. History See also: History of Ixania Genetics Due to many experiments considered illegal in today's world, Ixanians possess a number of unique traits not found in the rest of mainstream humanity. For instance, Ixanians do not have the same eye colors as humans, but instead have red, silver, and grey eyes as the only colors available to them. Complete heterochromia is exceptionally high in their species, with about 12.7% of the population possessing heterochromia. Such Ixanians are revered by their peers as being bestowed divine anointing by Xauti, and are often chosen by the priesthood to join their ranks should they choose to follow the path of a clergyman. Ixanians also have elliptical pupils. Though not found in all Ixanians, it is one of the many genetic throwbacks they possess. It keeps their vision sharp, and allows their pupil to open and close faster than humans, permitting greater vision during the day and at night. Ixanian blood is dark blue, one of the results of their pre-colonization eugenics experiments. Ixanian blood is not attached to the iron-based molucle haemoglobin, but to the copper-based protein called hemocyanin. As iron is reddish in color, and is found in large quantities in humans, their blood is red. Not so in Ixanians, as their bodies contain large amounts of copper, which in its diluted liquid form in blood is colorless when deoxygenated. However, when exposed to oxygen, it turns dark blue, henceforth Ixanian blood being of the same color. Ixanian blood dries black instead of dark red with humans, and the term "blue-blood" and "red-blood" have great meaning to Ixanians. When the Ixanians attempt to pass for human in their lands, or vise-versa, a blood test is often taken to see if they are human or Ixanian. It has been the oldest test to determine racail backgroud on Elysia ever since the rest of humanity landed on the planet. The Ixanians' physiology is different to a degree, from mainstream humans. Ixanians have a higher metabolism rate, many that as they metabolize energy and food faster than humans, they do not gain the same amount of weight, and thus obesity in the species in unheard. Second, the Ixanians' muscle density is considerably denser, many that Ixanians can lift far more than humans without the need for building the same kind of mass needed to do so. A seemingly "scrawny-looking" Ixanian is just as capable of lifting 200 pounds as any well-built human. Third, Ixanians have considerably longer lifespans, with the average Ixanian living for about 150 years, though pushing 200 years is not unheard of. As the Ixanians have low senescence, or physical aging, they never look their age, even in their golden years. The Ixanians have a higher tolerance for pain, meaning that such things as tattooing, piercings, and bruises do not bother the Ixanians. Upon death, Ixanian bodies do not decay. Their bodies remain perfectly preserved by way of chemicals unknown to the rest of the world. Like Lenin of old, the Ixanians bodies remain in good condition, but unlike Lenin, their bodies do not lose weight or mass, but remain the same until their body is destroyed to make room for others (a rarity in Ixanian society). Many scientists have wished to learn the chemical mixture that allows for this, so as to improve the embalming techniques known today, though the Ixanians refuse to allow human tamper with their dead. It is believed this was accomplished by ancient scientists as part of a failed experiment of some sort, though the sands of time of long since destroyed any records of their work. Ixanians stand on average 2–2.1 meters in height (6'5"–6'8"), which is considered the normal height for one of the race. They are considered tall at 2.3 meters (7'), and dimunitive at 1.8 meters (5'8"). Men and women are considerably equal in terms of physical strength, and both are regarded as equal in cultural and societal areas of daily life and customs, with the exception of family life however. Ixanians have a harder time reproducing, largely due to the damaged caused during the ancient experiments on the human genome during travel. Multiple women are needed to produce offspring, and given the high potential for miscarrying, women require more energy to produce viable offspring for their husbands. This more than anything else, it regarded as the leading cause for the Ixanians rabid hatred for abortion. Identity The Ixanians believe themselves to be a superior race descendant from their god, Xauti. As they are not human, it is quite easy to interpret their beliefs as a misinterpretation of their human neighbors origins, as neither species know that humans are not native to Persephone. A simple visual blood test can establish a person's race; blue blood for Ixanians, and red blood for humans. The term "bleeding an Ixanian" is regarded as a threat by the Ixanians, given the past, where humans would bleed a suspected Ixanian to see if they were human, and kill them if they were not during the height of Human-Ixanian violence in the past. Names of the Ixanians The Ixanians are known by a number of names, though their isolation until the 16th century ensured that few names were ever tacked to their people given that they rarely spoke with foreigners. Some of these names were: *'Xivonioki' – The Ixanians have referred to themseves as the "Xivonioki" for centuries. Xivonioki is the most common term used to describe modern Ixanians in their native tongue. *'Xi-Xivon' – An even older version of Xivonioki is "Xi-Xivon", meaning "of Xivon". It had been found inscribed on ancient Ixanian documents regarding the people of Ixania, and is the older term used for decribing Ixanians. However, it is used today for describing anyone born in Ixania, not just the ethnic Ixanians themselves, as well as when speaking of ancient Ixanians, such as when using Israelite and Israeli. Demographics Diaspora The Ixanians living abroad are known as Lanioki, or "lost children". The Lanioki are the descendants of those Ixanians who originally inhabited all of the lands held by the foreign powers up until the Ixanians were forced out of the regions. Those who could not or would not leave, took heed of the priesthood's orders to go underground in 4100 BNC, and managed to survive in the hostile lands and form communities in those regions upon their re-emergence sometime afterward. These exiles are often regarded as lost brothers, with all Ixanians born within their homelands feel an intangible link too, and vise versa. All Lanioki seek to return to their ancestral homeland one day, but also seek to liberate the lands taken from their ancestors too. The Lanioki largely reside in closed off communities where they continue the old ways of life, and practice their religion far from the hostile populations of their homeland. Because of their different beliefs, customs, literal mindset, and belief that the lands they live on belong to Ixania by right, they are heavily persecuted, ostracized, and target ted by governmental authorities for overt discrimination. Defending these oppressed brothers and sisters has often been the cause of numerous wars, with the Xivonioki Imperium seeking on many occasions to free the Lanioki from their aggressors, and give them the life they wish they could have. There exist numerous insurgency groups throughout Lanioki territories, dedicated to the liberation of lands taken from their forefathers. All are unofficially backed by the general Ixanian government, and nearly all have supported occupation attempts by the Ixanian military during wartime. nearly all nations with a sizable Lanioki population will have some branch of the overall Ixanian insurgency within their borders. Most Lanioki reside near the borders of Ixanian territories, refusing to leave them so as to support any military campaigns their brothers might wage in the territory, and also on the coasts of many continents, settlements there being relics of the old refugee camps established during the great exoduses. Culture Ixanians maintain the most homogenous culture in the world, with all members of the group holding tightly to their beliefs, cultural traditions, language, and ways of life. Many skeptics have been incapable of discovering the reason for this awkward unity within the Ixanian race even though members of the ethnic group may be born in nations far from their homeland. Many Ixanians have been shown, even when taken out of their native Ixanian lifestyle and having no prior exposure to it, will intergrate into Ixanian society as easily as one who had been exposed to it all their life, and with a natural preference for it over their previous lifestyle. Their disposition to Ixanian life has resulted in many nations barring Ixanians from sensitive positions in the government or commerce even if they were born in the nation. Language Ixanians speak Xivonaki as their first language, even in nation where Xivonaki is not the official or recognized language. Xivonaki has no ties with any other known languages in the world, nor any of humanity's past. For the better part of a century, most ligustists believed Xivonaki to have been a derivitive of Hwadarian languages, but this belief was disproven due to the lack of connections between the two language groups. Xivonaki itself is the oldest languages in the world, with more than 10,000 years of documented usage inside Ixania and its colonies throughout the world, such as on the continent of Hwadarak. As the language lacks any contemporary partners, many Ixanian words and titles remain in use well into the modern day, such as the title of Tazen, which is the title given to the absolute ruler of Ixania. The word is literally translated as "tyrant". When Ixania began exploring the world following the foundation of the first human colony on Elysia, it developed new words without the inclusion of loanwords from other languages, though the similarity of Xivonaki words to those of foreign words has confused many into believing otherwise. Religion Practically all Ixanians are followers of Xiani, worshiping the ancient Ixanian death god, Xauti. Most Ixanians throughout the globe belong to regional divisions of the religion known as N/A, which oversee the proper worship of Xauti. Human sacrifice in the religion, typical in Ixanian territory, are outlawed everywhere else in the world, leading to many Ixanians to sacrifice animals instead, though attempts by some national governments to stop this act has been attempted as part of the anti-Ixanian sentiment, but failed due to threats from the Ixanian government. As a result, human sacrifice has gradually been declining in Ixania as priests acknowledge that alternatives can be found for human beings. Prisoners of war are often the exception, and typically sacrificed immediately after capture and transportation to the Ixanian base of operations on a battlefield, often in extremely cruel manners. Art Science & Technology Ixanians have long been learners and explorers, credit for such often given to the ancestors of the Ixanians who settled the planet first. Given their lack of ethnic regarding proper research, and the need to maintain their security as they are outnumbered, the Ixanians have discovered many technologies decades or even centuries before the rest of the world, as are currently two generations ahead of the world technologically. The Ixanians had many technologies in their possession by the time the rest of humanity settled the planet. Given this record, the Ixanians considered themselves as being considerably brighter than their neighbors elsewhere in the world. The Ixanians also had a long history of general education going back to the 10th century BNC, with the city of Ravaxa being the center of learning in Ixania for centuries. The University of Ravaxa, built in 9517 BNC, was Ixania's first university and the oldest university in the world. Factoring in the fact that it has never been shut down or destroyed since then, it is also the world's longest-surviving center of learning, with more than 11,500 years of continous education flowing in and out of its hallways. With Ixanian culture demanding a warrior learn to stay ahead of his enemies and to prove himself greater than his foreign foes, many Ixanians strive to achieve higher learning whenever and where ever possible, leading Ixania to have the highest tertiary enrollment in the world, though with the percentages for male students being higher than for female students. Aside from these facts, the Ixanians generally regard knowledge as an importact facet of their survival. Symbols Names Main article: Ixanian name Category:Honorable Union of Ixania